No One Else
by jullienne cailles
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran has been dating for almost 5 years until Syaoran decided to leave. right then, They broke up. After 5 years of seperation. Will they go back into each other's arms? Just read to find out! SxS, one-shot! R


"What

"_What?" Sakura asked. She was shocked. What did Syaoran said?_

"_I'm so sorry Kura. But I needed to leave. And I'm not sure if I can go back and see you again." Syaoran said. There's one thing he felt right now. So much pain. He doesn't want to leave Sakura. Especially right now that their 5__th__ anniversary is near, but, he needs to leave for his training. _

"_B-but, y-you—promised me. You promised you won't leave me again for the second time." Sakura said while crying._

"_Yeah I did. But I need to leave. I'm sorr-" _

"_Sorry?" Sakura said. "Sorry for what?! After all this years?!" she cried. Tears rolling down her face. Syaoran hugged her and kissed her in temple._

"_I know babe. But please, do understand." Syaoran said. _

_Minutes of silence. Sakura talked._

"_Do you love me Syaoran?" Sakura asked while sobbing._

"_What?!" Syaoran asked. Right then, Sakura let go from his arms and run towards her house._

_When she entered her room. She saw their (she and Syaoran) picture when she was 15 years old. Syaoran was hugging her while she kissed him in his cheek. _

_She gets it and throws it off on the wall._

"_I HATE YOU!" She sat down and cried. "How could you do this to me? After how many years. Why?" She cried._

After 5 years...

_Ring ring ring_

"Okay, okay." She picked up her phone and answers it. "Hello, Sakura speaking."

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted

Sakura searched for her alarm clock and when she what time is it.

"Tomo, don't you know that it's too early. It's only 3 in the morning?" (ph time, sorry guys) she looked at her table and saw her and Syaoran's picture. She smiled. Wondering if Syaoran still remembers her.

'_Oh my, I miss my Syaoran. Oh stop it Kura, he's not yours anymore.' _

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I need to tell you this. I was going to have a party right now. And I want you to come here. RIGHT NOW1'

Right then. Tomoyo turn her phone off.

"What!" she exclaimed. '_Oh no!'_

She hurriedly went to her closet and searches for jeans a blouse.

_30 minutes later_

She stopped her car in front of Tomoyo's house. But there are no signs of party. It was all dark.

She opened the gate and saw a candle. Actually, lines of candle that will guide you to the garden. _'My tomoyo isn't that romantic even in friends. But, what's this?' _she heard a tone that was really familiar to her. She follows the line of the candle. She stopped in front of the last candle. She saw nothing. It was all dark. She heard a voice started to sung.

_**Hmm...hmmm..hmmmm. uhmmm**_

_**Hmm...hmmm..hmmmm. uhmmm**_

That voice was so familiar. She thought. Her heart pounded so fast that she can't count the beat.

_**When we turn out the lights**_

Suddenly, the light turned on and she saw a familiar built on the spot of the light

_**  
The two of us alone together**_

It was him, the man who she loves, the man who leaves her back 5 years ago. _**  
Something's just not right**_

He looked straight to her eyes. He smiled while singing the song with guitar_**  
**_

_**But girl you know that I would never  
Ever let another's touch, come between  
the two of us **_

She felt her tears starting to roll on her cheeks

_**  
'Cause no one else will ever take your place**_

She smiled. Tears rolling down her face. She slowly walked to him. _****_

No one else comes close to you

When she reaches him, she sat down besides him._**  
**_

_**No one makes me feel the way you do**_

He sung the song while looking to her eyes. She, also, was looking straight to his eyes. Searching some reason for this event.

_**  
You're so special girl to me  
And you'll always be eternally**_

She put her arms around him and put her jaw on his shoulder.

She whispers _'I love you' _

_**  
Every time I hold you near  
you always say the words I love to hear**_

She giggled. What a nice song with a nice timing.

_**  
Girl with just a touch you can do so much**_

He smiled.

_**  
No one else comes close (ohhh)**_

No one else comes close (oh)

And when I wake up to

"What is it? Hmmm?" she asked.

_**The touch of your head on my shoulder**_

He smiled. _**  
You're my dream come true, oh yeah  
**_

"Be sure of that." She said.

_**Girl you know I'll always treasure  
Every kiss and everyday **_

She giggled.

_**  
I'll love you girl in every way  
And I always will, cause in my eyes (ooh baby)**_

No one else comes close to you  
No one makes me feel the way you do  
You're so special girl to me  
And you'll always be eternally  
Every time I hold you near  
You always say the words I love to hear  
Girl with just a touch you can do so much

"example?" she asked.

_**  
Girl can't you see that**_

No one else comes close to you (no one else comes close)  
No one makes me feel the way you do

"Like what?" she asked. But all the question she asked. She knows the answers.

_**  
You're so special girl to me  
And you'll always be eternally (eternally baby)**_

"Promise?"__

_**  
Every time I hold you near  
You always say the words I love to hear (I love to hear)  
Girl with just a touch you can do so much  
No one else comes close (ohh)**_

No one else comes close(ohhh)  
Oh girl  
No one else comes close

When he finished the song. He looked straight to her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said. He hugged her.

"For what?" she asked. "You're back. If I'm not mistaken." She said.

"Could I get you back?" Syaoran asked. Still holding Sakura.

"It wasn't easy like what you think. But, since I never stopped loving you. Yes, in one condition." She let go of off Syaoran and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't ever try to leave me again. Cause you know what? It's pure hell without you...kissing me, telling me how you love me."

He crashed his lips down to her. Kissing her hungrily. She returns the kisses.

"I promise." He said.

"Then everything's alright." She said.

"Oh how I missed you so much." Syaoran hugged her.

"I missed you too." She said.

And then their lips locked again.


End file.
